What Happens Now?
by crazilazigurl
Summary: AK. oneshot. Alternate Universe. Read AN in beginning! Just changed it! RR Please!


Alternate Universe: King is still a vamps (has a serum similar to Blade's that suppresses cravings completely)

**Alternate Universe: King is still a vamps (has a serum similar to Blade's that suppresses cravings completely). Nightstalkers still intact. Main villain is Danica Talos. Blade is not in this story.**

_**AN: This story is now a oneshot. Maybe more after I get more time to write, but for now, this is it**_

We were running faster after him. The little bastards were getting faster. Or was I getting slower.

"Keep up, Whistler." Fuck off, I thought to myself. He thinks he's so damn awesome.

I finally caught up to them. King was taking out the two who had cut through the building to the left. And I was approaching the vamp that had me doing all this damn running.

"You'll never figure it out," he said. His scaly skin began to boil. I had my hand on my stake, ready to attack if he decided to make any sudden moves. "That stake won't help you." He said, and then as he walked backwards into the wall, it opened up revealing a black abyss. He stepped in and disappeared. I ran after him, and as soon as I go to the wall it was solid again.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

"Did you see that?" I said panting, feeling the wall for some sort of entrance. "Did you see the fucker disappear through the wall?"

King stared at me blankly. "Sure, yeah, I saw it." His sarcasm annoyed the shit out of me.

"Seriously," I turned to face him. He was pretty beat up. I smiled, wryly. "Took quite a beating."

He looked at his arms and the gash across his chest. "Oh, these, I fell."

"They're getting stronger. Not like the rest."

"We can take 'em. Shit, we can take anything." He said, and then walked over to the wall to inspect where I had just been searching. "But, he seriously went through the wall, Abby?"

"Yeah, you think I'm lying."

"Nope." But, he his voice had dropped and he had a different tone. "I mean I didn't see that, and I was right over there."

He had been questioning me lately. A lot. And, it was starting to bother me. Telling me that I wasn't keeping up, that I was letting my guard down, blaming me when a few vamps got away. He had even lied to me about a hunt he and the others went on—_for my safety_, he said.

"You know, you've been questioning the shit outta me for a while now."

"I'm just noting that you haven't been yourself lately, that's all." He said as he began walking back to the car. "Don't get all girly on me."

"I'm fine, you know," I began. "Maybe you're the one who isn't 'yourself lately'"

"Excuse me," he spun around to face me.

"Yeah, maybe it's you who's been slacking," I walked over to him, got right in his face. "Your new girlfriend has you all—"

"My new what?" He cut me off, "Is this what this is about? You're not jealous are you?"

"Of course not, I'm just noting that _you_ haven't been _yourself_ since you've been seeing her."

"And, this makes you run slower, react slower, kill less vamps?" He said with a laugh. "You are jealous"

I was getting angry now. Of course I wasn't jealous. "You know if you weren't so busy banging her we could probably get to the bottom of why these vamps are kicking our asses." I paused, looked at him. He was just smiling at me. That bastard. "What?"

"Nothing," he said, "It's just cute how angry you are that I'm seeing someone. That's all."

He was inches away from my face now. How'd he get so close to me like that? We were toe to toe, now, and I couldn't take me eyes away from him. He leaned in first, I pulled back. He leaned in again, and pressed his lips to mine. I let them linger there for a second before I pressed back.

"I am jealous," I said in a whisper when he pulled away.

The words left my lips before I could stop them. What was he doing to me? I wish that I didn't love him so much. But, I do. And, by the time the last syllable passed through I had let out all the years of frustration, love, lust, tension, and hurt he had burdened me with.

What was he going to do now? Was he going to say anything, or just stand there and stare blankly at me?

"Say something," I talked first. "Anything, just respond."

He looked up, caught my stare, and then turned to look at the ashed vamps. He was breathing heavy, not really hyperventilating, but close to it.

"I'm sorry," he finally said. And, with that he turned and walked away.

There I was standing there all alone. Watching him walk away. Watching him take with him all that we shared, and for some reason, I didn't have the nerve to try and stop him. I don't think I wanted to. I think I just wanted him to be gone from me. But, at the same time I wanted him to hold me and tell me that he felt the same way. That he was really different than what he had shone me for the past five years. Something deep inside me wanted him to be human.


End file.
